


Things You Said at the Kitchen Table

by w00t4ewan



Series: Things You Said Fic-A-Thon [13]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w00t4ewan/pseuds/w00t4ewan





	Things You Said at the Kitchen Table

“Dinner is almost ready,” Callie greeted as the front door opened. 

“Well, hello to you too,” Arizona laughed as she kicked off her shoes and hung her umbrella on the door handle. “It’s really coming down out there”

“What sweetie?” Callie called from the kitchen as she turned on the sink to rinse the pasta. Arizona decided it wasn’t important enough to repeat and made her way into the kitchen. 

“What smells so good?” she asked as she wrapped her arms around Callie’s waist and pulled her close for a proper greeting. 

“Grilled chicken alfredo, spinach salad and wine…if it’s chilled” Callie huffed looking over her shoulder towards the fridge. “I sort of forgot to chill it and I know you don’t like wine at room temperature. I’m sorry, I just…the time slipped away from me and…”

Arizona placed a finger on Callie’s lips in order to quiet her. She smiled and kissed her again, lingering for a moment. “It’s perfect.”

Arizona went and changed into a pair of sweats and her favorite hoodie before coming back into the dining room. Callie looked at her and frowned slightly. 

“You’re wearing that for dinner?” Callie asked.

“It’s been a long day, am I supposed to dress for dinner?“ 

"No, it’s just. No. It’s fine, you look beautiful,” Callie sighed. She loved how Arizona looked radiant in anything she was wearing. It was almost unfair how the blonde turned sweats into something beautiful. “Come sit down, dinner’s ready.”

Arizona sat down at the table and smiled as Callie presented her with a delicious plating of pasta and salad. She loved coming home after a long day to a home cooked meal with her love. There was something so perfect in the simple domesticity of it all.

“Test the wine, if it’s too warm I’ll grab you some ice,” Callie insisted as she poured a large serving into Arizona’s glass. Arizona sipped it and couldn’t hide her displeasure. Callie shrugged and headed back to the kitchen, reappearing with the ice tray. “I was afraid of that”

“Love, it’s fine,” Arizona reminded sweetly as Callie plopped in two large ice cubes. Callie added ice to her glass as well before finally settling into her seat. The discussed their work day and the weather, passing the time with small talk until full plates turned into full stomachs and Arizona pushed her plate back to indicate she was full. 

She picked up her glass and sipped at the now cool wine. She heard a small plink noise as she lifted the glass to her lips and pulled it back to inspect. Her eyes fell on something in the pit of the glass she hadn’t noticed before and used her fork to fish out a diamond ring. She looked up at Callie in shock. 

“Arizona Robbins, I love you,” Callie began as she got down on one knee next to the blonde. “I plan on loving you every day for the rest of my life and there is nothing that would make me happier than you being my wife for all of those days. Will you marry me?”

Arizona smiled behind the hand that was covering her mouth and nodded, “Yes! YES!” 

She slipped the ring on her finger, still wet from wine and jumped from her seat to tackle Callie with a hug, smothering her in kisses. They fell over onto the floor in celebration whispering I love yous between passionate kisses.


End file.
